Before
by TamiLawliet
Summary: There's a new girl at Wammys and the boys seem to like her. But , Beyond feels a different connection. i suck at summerys. AAAAAGH. I also suck at updating. If updates take forever, kill me.
1. Chapter 1

Before.

"Welcome to Wammy's House, young girl. I promise you a wonderful time here" Roger said.

"Thank you." The 12 year old girl was awfully shy.

"Let's go meet the boys. I trust you all should get along." Roger started walking her to the playroom.

**PLAYROOM**

Near and Mello were fighting. Mello "accidently" knocked over Near's 6 foot card tower. In anger, Near stepped and crushed the blonde's chocolate. Matt was sitting on the couch, not paying attention and Beyond was in the corner fighting the urge to strangle them both.

"Near, I swear to God, if you ever do that again, I'm going to murder you." Mello said, obviously more than pissed.

"Sorry, Mello. But you started it." Near was just trying to keep his cool.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Beyond spat. "You're giving me a headache..."

"Boys, I'd like you to meet-" Roger was cut off.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING !" A certain blonde haired teen yelled.

Roger sighed. "Mello, I'm not here to punish you."

"Well, why are you here?" Beyond was curious.

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to the new member of Wammy's."

The young girl walks out from behind Roger. She has pin-straight black hair with pink bangs, obviously not natural, covering her left eye. She's tall for her age. Her figure was about normal. She has lips that are a faint purple. But, her eyes are what instantly got Beyond's attention.

They were _blood red_.

"Hi there." She said shyly, and knocking Beyond from his thought.

All the guys just kinda stared at her.

Matt, being the only one not phased, introduced himself.

"Hi there, I'm Matt." The redhead stuck out his hand and smiled wide.

"Hi, Before." She took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Near." Said the pale boy.

"Mello." Well, you know who that was.

"I'm Beyond" said the shinigami eyed boy.

_Beyond...Where had she heard that before?_

_She knows that name, in a place a little too close to home._

"Well, Before, let's get you settled into your room." Roger guided her towards her new room.

As soon as they left , the boys went to town.

"She seems nice" said Matt.

"She's hot" oh, that Mello.

"Maybe we can all be friends" Near was happy to have met someone sane for once.

"She's hot"

"I wonder if she likes video games"

"Maybe she likes toys"

And again "She's hot"

"Mello, we fucking get it." Beyond was done with this conversation. He stomped to his room.

"What's up with him?" Mello asked , a single eyebrow raised.

"I don't know" said Matt.

"I'll go check" Near shuffled out towards Beyond's room.

Thanks for reading ! :3 Please Review and tell me ways I can improve my stories ! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Near shuffled over to Beyond's bedroom door. .

*_Rap Rap Rap*_

Three little knocks returned with nothing. He walked closer to the door and pressed an ear to it . No sound. Near slightly opened the door , just enough to peek his head in. Pitch black , with a hint of blood red eyes. "Beyond" ... "Beyond , is something wrong? You just stomped out of the room . " Near's voice cracked a little in the middle of his sentance.

Beyond let out a small chuckle at the voice crack. "I'm glad that i'm done with that puberty stuff." Near produced a small growl. Beyond chuckled again. "Sorry , Near." "That's quite alright." ...Silence. "So , are you going to tell me what's wrong. Or would you prefer not?" Near's voice breaking the silence. "Uhh.." Beyond hesitaded a little before answering. "Could I tell you some other time?" He had asked. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about it. "Sure . Also , I'll make sure Matt and Mello know that you would prefer not to talk of it." Near started towards the door. "Uh , Near?" Beyond called , stopping the boy in his tracks. "Yes?" "Uh , thanks. For being a good friend." Near smiled to himself , happy at the word "friend". "Your welcome , Beyond. Anything for a ..friend." Near shuffled out of the door and back to the Playroom.

~PLAYROOM~

Mello was sitting on the couch , being mellow (Teehee , lame joke :D). Matt sat beside the blond , playing a PSP. Nothing but silence. Then the faint shuffling of a certin albino's pants.

"Oh hey , here comes Near." Matt said , not even glancing up from his PSP. "...Wow , you're good at that." Mells. "Well , I got used to it when someone would walk to me and try talking , of course , I never really paid any attention to people when I'm playing my video games. So , I could always tell who was walking near me. For example , Linda will walk by right ...NOW."

As soon as he said "NOW" Linda walked by and waved at the boys in the room , then just passed , stopping to talk to Shannan , her best friend.

Mello just stared with his mouth open and eyes wide. Near was already in the room playing with dice . He was impressed..

"Oh , Near. What did Beyond say?" Mello really wanted to know why he got so pissed.

"He said he does not wish to talk about it now or anytime soon. He will tell us when he's ready" Near's monotone voice once again cracked a couple times in his sentances .

"Damn , I really wanted to know" Mello stated, dissapointed.

"He will tell us , in due time." the little voice said.

"Near ,Matt , Mello." Roger's voice was heard almost through the whole orpanage.

"Yes?" all 3 said.

"I would like you all to give our new girl , Before , a tour." The man said. "She is in room 13." He noted , while walking away.

"Okay . Well boys , lets go give this girl a tour of Wammy's House." Mello said standing up , walking towards room 13.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe , Sorry. I havn't posted because of school. D: But i'm gunna try to not make this suck. So , enjoy?

Matt : JUST START WRITING !

Me : UGH FINE. *mumbles* asshole...

The three boys walk up to room 13 quickly , eager to see the raven-haired girl. Mello knocked on the door rapidly.

*_Rap rap rap*_

"Oh! Uh , just a minute !" Papers shuffling , pencil dropping and a thud were heard. Along with a couple of muffled curses. The door swung open. There stood the girl , hair pulled into a high ponytail, Black Veil Brides t-shirt and jeans. Looking confused and surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone at her door anytime soon.

"Hey , remember us?" asked Mello sarcasticlly. "Oh no, considering I just met you 10 minutes ago" said Before , returning the sarcasm. Mello chuckled at her answer. "Why don't you prove it? What are our names?" He challanged.

"Okay , well , your Mello. He -" She points at the red headed gamer. "- is Matt. And this-" *pointing at the small boy* "- is Near." She replies , smiling at the little albino. Near looked up at the smiling girl , and smiled back. (A/N : ZOMG NEAR SMILING? :O) Mello stood there , staring at Near wide eyed. Matt was still too absorbed in his game to notice. Near pretended not to notice Mello's reaction.

He turned around and said "Well , are we giving Before this tour or not?"

"Uh, Yeah , yeah. Of course. Let's go guys." Mello was still recovering from that state of shock. Matt just mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah sure whatever". Before turned and started walking behind Near.

"This is the cafeteira." Near said in his monotone voice. "Hm , I see." Before mumbled quietly..

After about 10 minutes of walking and talking , they were done the tour and back at Before's room.

"Uh , thanks. for the tour." Before said , smiling faintly. She walked to Mello and hugged him. He blushed slightly. She went to Matt and hugged him too. No reaction. Last , she went to Near and hugged him too. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran into her room , thanking the boys in the process. Matt just walked away while Mello stared at the blushing Near. Mello couldn't believe it , that sheep got a kiss ! He just stared untill he stomped off , screaming. Near watched the fuming blond until he was out of sight . He finally walked to his room , still blushing.

A.N) Sorry , its short D: but , HOW WAS IT? good? sucky? Tell me with the MAGIC REVIEW BUTTON. Just click it , write anything (flames also , i dont care !) and click "SUBMIT" :D

Matt: stop begging for reviews.

Me: D: im not. i just want maybe one. so PLEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) Okay, so, I won't be updating very often because my laptop battery died on me and I got to use my dad's computer. but I'll try my best (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note at all. Only this stories idea and Before.**

Mello woke up the next morning with a fuming reminder of last night. _That dumb sheep! _He thought to himself. _He got a kiss! Ugh, that's not fair! _He got out of bed and went to go take a shower. As he was getting some new clothes, he glanced at the clock. _6:45, perfect._ He was walking out the door to the showers and he looked at his roommate. The red-head was sleeping peacefully and deeply. Not even a gunshot would wake him up.

Mello stared for a little at the gamer. He realized what he was going and freaked out a bit. Then he remembered that he was the only one awake at the time. Embarrassed at his stupidity, Mello walked out of his room to the showers.

After his shower, Mello was walking back to his room when in the hallway when he saw Before. She was looking around as if she was checking to see if anyone else was there. Mello saw something in her arms. Clothes and some hair products. She was going to take a shower also. Before spotted Mello and ran into the bathroom. _Maybe she's shy. _He thought.

Mello walked back in his room and saw that Matt was awake, sitting on this bed playing his PSP. "Hey Mells" The red head said, not looking up from his game. "Uh, Hi Matt" The blond responded. He walked over to his bed and lie down. Tired because of the fact he was up all night screaming into his pillow.

Matt walked over the Mello's bed and sat down, still staring at the screen. Mello stared at him until he turned off his game. Matt just stared back. Mello leaned in until just inches away from Matt's face. They stared into each other's eyes, getting lost. Mello pulled away, blushing. He got off the bed and walked out the door. Matt just sat there, dumbfounded. He got up off Mello's bed and lie down on his own. He dug his face into his pillow and screamed.

Mello was pacing back and forth in front of the door. _What was I thinking? I don't like Matt, I like Before. What's happening? I'm so confused! _He just kept pacing until Matt walked out of the room. He stared at Mello and walked away, mumbling. "Breakfast." Mello had heard him say and he checked his watch. _Oh, it is breakfast. _He walked to the cafeteria and saw Before, Near and Matt sitting together. He walked over to them and sat beside Before. "Hey." The blond said, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Hi Mello." Before said, smiling. "Hello" Near mumbled. Nothing from Matt. They sat there eating and talking about just random things. From music, to dreams. Before decided to ask them something. "Hey. guys? I heard that there's a dance that Linda and Shannan are putting on, want to go? Y'know, all of us as friends?" Before asked, smiling. A mixture of "Sure. Why not's?" could be heard. Before smiled wide. "Yay! I can't wait. "As she finished that sentence, Beyond walked up the the table. "Hey guys, can't wait for what?" He asked, sitting down next to Matt. "Hey Beyond. And, nothing. Just a dance Linda's making. Wanna go with us?" The girl asked. "Um, sure. " Beyond said, smiling a little. "Yay! Thanks B!" she said, running over and hugging him. He sat there surprised. As Before was going to sit down, he looked above her head. Wide-eyes formed. _Wait, WHAT?_

**(A.N) DUN DUN DUUUUUN. :O cliff hanger: D hahaha. Sorry D: REVIEW. Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Mello: Ugh.**

**Me: MELLO! do it (:**

**Mello: but why?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID NOW DO IIT! :D**

**Mello: *sigh* REVIEW OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Update

Hey, I realize I have not been writing chapters alot. I have a whole bunch of work and I'm just super busy. I'm just gonna put this story on hold for a little. Don't worry, I will eventually start writing again, It's just work stacking up and I need to finish it. Sorry, I'll be back though. ^.^

-TamiLawliet.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N) Hey guys, I had recently found an old chapter that I had wrote in class. So here you are. :)**

_Wait, what?_ Beyond cried in his head. He had finally got a look at the new girl's name. Above her head was the name "Before Birthday". _What? But, I don't have any reletives left...they all... _Beyond was confused as heck. His forhead started to hurt. "Um, be right back, guys." He bolted out of the room and left everyone in shock.

"What was that about?" Mello asked, crunching his 7th chocolate bar. "He seemed sad." Near stated. "No shit, sheep." (You can guess who that what. :P) "Uh, I'm not sure. I'll go check it out." Before walked out of the room, and forgot what room was Beyond's. "...Crap" was all that the girl could comprehend at the time. _What was the room number again? _The girl stood there thinking for about a minute. _Well, standing here won't do me any good, better go search for clues or something._

As the girl was walking down the hall, she could hear faint music. It sounded like...a guitar? Before walked in the direction of the music. She came to the door labled "31, Beyond's room." _Well, I think I found it. _She knocked slightly on the door.

_*rap rap rap.*_

"Go away." were the only two things she had heard from behind the door. The girl hesitated to reply, but did anyways.

"Beyond? It's me, Before." Silence. "What do you want?" The voice broke the silence. "Uh, I just wanted to see if you are okay. What happened that made you run off?" Before was beginning to ramble. She stopped herself before she screwed something up. The door in front of her creaked open. A blood red eye could be seen through the crack. "May I come in?" Beyond opened the door for the girl, stepped aside, and welcomed her in. The first this Before could see when she walked in was posters. Band posters. All around. There were a few band t-shirts on the bed and on the floor. There was also a guitar and a desk with a laptop computer on it. "Hey, where did you get all this stuff?" Before couldn't help but ask. "Oh, birthdays, Christmas. Stuff like that. All the Wammy's kids go out a few days before Christmas and buy their friends gifts." The boy explained. The girl nodded. "Anyways, why did you run off like that?" Beyond was afraid to tell her what he had saw. "Um, well, you see, I- hey, where did you get that ring?" He noticed a ring on Before's right hand. Before looked at it and got tears in her eyes. "My birth parents gave it to me. They had gotten it engraved with my name." Beyond quickly walked over to his drawer and...

**(A.N) Sorry, cliffhanger. I will type the rest later. :3 But for now, enjoy this large box of Pocky. L-sama, the Pocky please?**

**L: What? Oh the Pocky. About that...**

**Me: L-sama, did you eat the Pocky?**

**L: Uh, maybe?**

**Me: Dang it, L! I knew i should not have put you on candy duty! Well, sorry guys, no Pocky. D: Please review though! That would be nice. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N) Thanks for reviewing everyone! :) I feel bad that I can't write all the time, but I will keep trying. Also, really sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm using WordPad and It does not have spell check. )**

Beyond walked over to his drawer and pulled out a tiny bag. "What's that?" Before wondered out loud. Beyond did not say a word, he just opened the bag and turned it upside down on his palm. Something silver fell out. A ring. "Look, I have a ring like that one." The boy stated. "My birth parents gave me mine, too."

Before took the rings and looked at them both closely. Both engraved with their owners names with a tiny heart beside them. "T-they're identical, other than our names." "What?" "See? Both have a tiny heart." "Wow, that's weird. Maybe our parents just had the same idea." Beyond assumed. "But, if that is right, isn't that weird that they ended up being identical?" Before wondered. "Well, let's just not worry about that for now." Beyond was really confused. I just need thinking time.

Before nodded her head and decided to change the subject. "So, when is your birthday?" Before knew every one's but his and she wanted to get him a present when the time comes. "Oh, September 29th*." "Oh cool, that's mine too." Beyond nodded, leaving a silent trail behind the conversation.

"So, you like these bands?" The girl pointed to the posters on the wall, all of bands like Escape the Fate and Black Veil Brides.** "Oh yeah, they're amazing. Had all the songs on my iPod. Then Roger took it away." "You mean this iPod?" Before took an iPod out of her pocket. It was white with a green case, the back had a sticker that said "Property of ."

"Woah, how did you get it?" Beyond was all over it like a puppy who just found his owner. "After Roger took mine away, he left the basket on the desk when he got a phone call and had to leave. I quickly snuck over to the basket and got mine, yours, Mello's, Matt's and even Near had one." Before was smiling at her work."When did he take yours away?" "Not too long after I met you guys." The girl was now grinning. "I have to admit, I'm impressed." The boy really was.

"Anyways, the guys should be wondering where we are. Breakfast is probably over. I bet they are in the common room." Before assumed. "I think they are in the game room." Beyond was betting. "If they are in the common room, you owe me $5.***" "Deal." They shook hands and left in search for the boys.

**(A.N) Did you like it? :) Before you review, I just need to clear some things up.**

***- Beyonds birthday is unknown as far as I know, so please do not yell if you think it is wrong.**

****- Roger only takes away posters if they are too graphic in this fanfiction.**

*****- They are given an allowance once a month of 15 dollars in this fanfiction.**

**If anything else needs clearing up, just tell me. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N) Hello, everyone! I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been super lazy and I have been reading Ouran HSHC fanfiction. Well, here we go! Also, I'm changing the style of the appearance. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR BEFORE.**

The two raven-haired teens were walking towards the common room.

"Okay, if they guys are in here, you owe me $5." Beyond reminded the girl.

Before rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, I know." They walked into the common room only to see the trio of geniuses sitting on the floor. "Alright Near, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you only wear white?" The red-head questioned.

Beyond looked at Before. "Ha, you owe me five bucks." The three boys turned to look at the two. "Beyond, you're back!"

"Is everything okay?"

"What happened?"

An array of questions just came crashing towards them. "Woah, guys, calm down. I'm fine." Beyond reassured. "I just felt a little bit sick."

"Alright then. Okay, Near, answer the question!" Matt wondered as Beyond and Before sat down with them.

Near sighed. "I only wear white because then I don't have to separate colours for laundry."

Everyone just stared at him. Mello was the first to speak.

"W-what?" Was all he could manage before bursting out in laughter. Beyond started laughing too.

"What is so funny?" Near was clueless when it came to this. Before spoke up.

"I think it's because they thought it would be more complicated than that."

Near just stared blankly at the two laughing teens. When they finally settled down, it was decided that everyone would play Truth or Dare.

"All right Near, your turn."

"Okay. Matt, truth or dare?"

**(A.N) All right, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short. Next chapter is the truth or dare one. So, if you want any specific truths or dares, just send a review. :) There will be 3 truths and 3 dares for each person. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Update I'M SO SORRY

UPDATE

Oh god guys, I'm so sorry. I'm not gonna lie, I completly forgot about the story. :0 I know. I've been so busy with eveything. I promise you I will get at least 2 chapters up before school end for me next month. Also, a reply to bghij: Yeah, I know. I'm not good at coming up with stories, I kinda just put my own spin on those kinds.

If you decide to stick with me, I promise the quality in story will increase. I may take my old chapters and re-write them. *Edit: Yeah, I am definately re-writing them. x)* But anyways, sorry again! I will be back for the summer too. I don't have a life, so...x) Thank you for reading. See you guys soon!

-TamiLawliet


	10. Chapter 10 Another update

Another quick update.

Sorry, guys. School just ended for me and my exams are next week. I have to study like a mothereffer and I probably won't get a chapter out until after Thursday. I'm gonna be rewriting all the chapters up to now so the new ones will be a bit later. I promise to have at least 2 new chapters for the summer. School has been killing me. Anyways, stay tuned! Also, if you have read my oneshot "Sushi", I suggest you go read it again. I rewrote it and changed a few things. It's much better than before. Thank you everyone, stay tuned for the new chapters!

-TamiLawliet


End file.
